


gentle.

by hirschmania



Series: Shy Lady; Sweet Skeleton [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, F/M, First Kiss, fem!reader - Freeform, monster rasism, shy!reader, so much lead up., so so much lead up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About three minutes later, you sigh and decide to look at your phone. You reach for your it, lighting up the screen. </p><p>Every message you got was from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> two updates two nights in a row???? I'M ON FIRE
> 
> this exsits in the same universe as "cuddle bug" just fyi. i'm making this a series. eyyyyy
> 
> http://sin-mania.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Edit 5/17: i finally fixed any spelling mistakes lmao. i think i got them all. )

Your alarm clock rings at nine am, just like always. And just like usual, you crack open your eyes, sigh, and hit the snooze button. 

Ten minutes pass. It rings again. You hit snooze again. 

Five minutes. You get a text. You ignore it. 

Five minutes, and the alarm rings again. 

You groan. You unplug your alarm. 

Three minutes. Another text. You ignore it again. 

Over the next ten to fifteen minutes, you get about five or six text messages. You ignore all of them. 

About three minutes later, you sigh and decide to look at your phone. You reach for your it, lighting up the screen. 

Every message you got was from him. 

sans: hey there sweetheart. you ready for today? 

sans: i’m, uh, not gonna lie. kinda nervous

sans: sweetheart? you there?

sans: there’s been a lot of news about monster supporters getting attacked lately

sans: are you okay? 

sans: you’re really givin’ me a run for my money here. 

sans: please answer me.

sans: fuck it i’m coming over

Oh no. 

You bolt up in you bed, nervousness balling up in your stomach. Oh god. You were supposed to hang out with Sans today. 

You: Hi!! Um omg i’m totally fine!! No need to worry abo

You’re part way through typing when there’s a pounding on your door. Oh god, he actually showed up. 

You get up out of bed hurriedly, your head spining. Oh god oh god oh god–

You’re halfway to the door, when it’s swung open. And there’s Sans, looking really messy and very worried. 

Honestly, it’s kinda hot. 

You mull of over what to say to him for all of five seconds, before he moves to walk up to you. You go shock still. He’s gonna yell at you for worrying him. Once again, you mess up and you lost one of the nicest guys you’ve met in a long time. You can feel the tears and the heartbreak coming already. 

He hugs you. 

He hugs you so tight. It actually feels really nice, considering he’s so much bigger than you. 

“thank god you’re okay.” he says. “i was so worried that you’d…” he pulls back. “you– you’re not, uh, hurt or anythin’, right?” 

You stare at him, blinking. You have no idea what to say. “I…” ends up tumbling out of your mouth. 

Sans blinks at you, then he sighs. “don’t do that again, alright?”

You nod mutely. He looks over his shoulder. “ah, shit.” he mumbles a few obscenities under his breath, then goes about getting your door shut. Thankfully it stays shut. 

He sighs, turning back towards you. “…sorry.” he says after a while. “did i, uh, scare ya or anything?” 

You shake your head. “N-No…” you stutter out. 

He openly winces. “doesn’t look like it.”

You shake you head again, “N-No, really!” you exclaim, “I was just, uh, sleeping in today, a-and…” you trail off. 

Sans rubs the back of his neck. “you scared the hell outta me, y’know…” 

“Sorry…” you say, looking down and feeling guilty.  

Sans shakes his head. “ah, y’know what? just forget it, yeah? we’re supposed t’ have fun today, remember?” 

You blink up at him. You don’t realize, but you blink away some tears. “Huh?”

“yeah,” he says, “just forget about it.” his expression is so boyish and casual, it make your stomach twist into knots. 

“U-Um… okay.” you say, “Sure.” 

He sighs. “great.” 

There’s a pause that goes on a for bit too long. “Um. I’ll get dressed…” you mutter, padding down back to your bedroom, closing the door behind you.

* * *

 

When you come out of your room next, you’re wearing a graphic tee and some blue jeans. You must have left you shoes in the living room again. 

The sound of the television hits your ears, and Sans is sitting on your couch, his head is back and his eyes are closed. He must have started watching TV and fell asleep. You don’t blame him; it's still pretty early. You tap his shoulder. Nothing. You frown, tapping again. His mouth twitches. 

Oh. 

“That’s not funny.” you say, and he opens one eye. He chuckles, and it sends a chill down your spine. How the hell does one guy have such a profound effect on you. 

“heh.” he smiles, winking at you, “sorry, darlin’. just a bit tired.”

You sigh, looking at the clock. 9:45 am. 

“I know you were gonna take me to see a movie today, but the theater doesn’t open for a couple hours.” you say, “Um… wanna get some breakfast?” 

He smiles, standing up and shutting off the TV. “that sounds great.”

* * *

 

You take Sans to a monster friendly diner. It’s nice. He does most of the talking, when you two are even conversing. For the most part, though, there’s a companionable silence between you two. 

You walk around with him for a bit after that. The boardwalk was so nice in the morning. The wind blows through your hair, and you sigh. You used to come here all the time to watch the sun rise, with him, but…

Well. That’s better left as a memory. 

A hand is placed on yours. You look up to see Sans smiling at you. “in your own world, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Sorry.” 

“hey. c’mon, don’t be sorry.” he looks out to the ocean, stilling clasping your hand. “i get like that sometimes too.” and as if on cue, he gets that look on his face. That look he gets when he’s deep in thought. 

You stand there for a few minutes. He holds your hand the whole time, and you let him. 

Then, you reluctantly break the silence. “W-Well, uh… you wanna start heading to the movies?”

He smiles, letting go of your hands and pocketing his own. “sure.” you smile, and he falls into step next to you while you figure out which bus you two should take back into the town square. 

He hums. “hey, uh,” he says, “what if i told ya i had a way to get there quick?” 

You blink. “Really?”

* * *

 

There’s a soft vroosh sound and you and Sans are in front of the movie theater. “Woooaahh…”

He chuckles. “heh. first time usin’ it is always a doozy.” his expression becomes a bit concerned. “you okay?” 

“U-Uh… y-yeah, I think so.” you say, trying to sound like you had just not been teleported in the blink of an eye. And by the guy you were crushing on, no less. 

You and Sans walk inside, and go to get your tickets. “Hello.” you greet the woman sitting behind the desk. 

She looks between you and Sans, then points to the sign in the window. 

**_‘WE RESERVE OUR RIGHT TO NOT SERVE MONSTERS.’_ **

Your heart plummets. “O-Oh…” you frown, turn towards him. “Sorry…” 

Sans looks at you, then at the woman and at the sign, then back to you. He sighs, closing his eyes. “it’s fine.” he says. “let’s just… let’s get outta here.” 

You nod. “Okay.”

* * *

 

You end up going back to your apartment. You try and make him feel better. His mood seems to  brighten for a while, but then deflates a little while later.

You both sit there, in a more solemn silence than earlier, as something plays in the TV. 

“i’m sorry.” 

His voice startles you a bit, and you look at him. “W-What?”

“i’m sorry. i…” he sighs, looking away. “…sometimes, i wish i wasn’t a monster.” he admits softly. “that way i could take ya somewhere nice and not worry about being discriminated.” 

“Sans…” you say, “you don’t have to be sorry.” 

He sighs. “it just… pisses me off.” he says, “you’re my friend. i wanna… i wanna do nice stuff with ya, y’know?” 

You nod. “Y-Yeah, I get it. I-I wanna do nice with you, too.” you look down, “B-But… some human aren’t so expecting of monsters yet. E-Even though it’s been three years since you guys come u-up here.” you cross your arms over your chest. “I like to think… that maybe, they just need a little time. People are afraid of what they don’t understand. Maybe, once humanity as a whole understands you guys, then maybe…” you trail off. “S-Sorry. I’m rambling again…” 

“…you’re amazing.” 

“H-Huh?”

He smiling at you. “i… god, how does someone like you exist?” he shakes his head. 

You blush. “U-Um… t-thank you…?” 

“heh…” 

The silence that follows is nicer. Sans suggests you watch a movie to get your mind off the, as he so deftly puts it, “racist assholes”. You agree.

You end up picking a one of those bad monster movies. The ones that the Science Fiction Channel is always making, for some reason. 

You end up watching three of them, and by that time, it’s almost dinner. 

“oh jeez, is that the time?” he says, “i should bounce. my bro’s probably worried.”

You nod. “Oh, okay.” you smile at him. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

He winks at you. “you better believe it, sweetheart.” and then he’s gone. 

You blink. _Right._ Teleportation. 

Magic, you deduce, was weird.

* * *

 

You’re about to go to bed when you get a text. 

sans: hey uh

sans: i meant to ask you something before i left

You blink, morbidly curious. 

You: Sure what’s up??

sans: welp

sans: i was just wonderin’

sans: do you wanna… go out sometime? 

You go pink also immediately. Was he asking you out? 

You: Oh my gosh um

You: Wow I’m blushing a lot right now 

sans: aw jeez

sans: i should’ve known

sans: sorry.

Oh no. 

You: No no no!! I meant that in a good way!! 

You: Yes, of course i’ll go out with you!! 

A pause. 

sans: really?

You: Really.

sans: oh my god

sans: if you were standing next to me i’d kiss the hell out of you right now

You blush deeper. Your face looked an an apple it must have been so red, you’re sure of it.

sans: actually you know what hold on

Wait what–

Then, suddenly, there a vvroosh sound again, and lo and behold, there he is. You open your mouth to speak, you’re silenced by him bending down and pressing the front of skull to your lip, cupping your face gently. You’re shock still, then you muscles relax and you close your eyes, easing into the kiss. He hums contently and you feel yourself fall onto the bed; the two of you are wrapped into each other and it’s like no one else exists.

He pulls back, much to your own dismay,  and his eyes are more gentle and soft then you’ve ever seen them. Two soft, white light looking at you with all the adoration and, dare you say, love in the world. 

“so, when should i pick you up?” he asks, his voice soft. “five? six?” 

“S-Six is g-good for me.” you stutter out. 

He smiles, “great. i’m gonna kiss you again now.” and he does, and you feel really, really happy.


End file.
